kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Warehouse
The Warehouse was once a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed. You might be a snitch or undercover agent! __TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. We do however agree follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid before mentioned attention. But we are more likely to bend some of the guidelines. Just don't flood the chat. We'll duct tape you to the ceiling if you do. Room owner Nordavind claimed ownership of his old home on Kongregate, with support of the regulars of The Warehouse. He thinks that he is a viking, and tends to drink mead and snag&snug maidens. When in The Warehouse he sits on his glass platform high above the floor, playing games and keeping an eye on the poeple kongregating below. If a troll appears, he will jump down and ambush it with his mighty banbattleaxe (or Thors hammer as he sometimes borrows the axe to dacomb and other mods). When not in The Warehouse, he likes to visit Sloth, The Monument and Ostehøvelen (NB! Norwegian room, don't come in there speaking English!). He is not a fan of EXCESSIVE CAPS USAGE, nor role-play, but what will really tick him off is troll feeding. So don't. Don't feed the trolls. Regulars Antipwner You don't want to mess with Anti, or you'll be sorry. Otherwise, he's that one fun guy who nobody understands, but they all love. (He especially hates spammers/nukers.) Will greet the Warehouse with a contented "Rawr." arbitrayer arbitrayer is the Warehouse resident "Troller of Trolls." Some may consider him a troll himself, but his friends think that deep down he's a good (albeit strange) guy. Bobthebuilder123 Bobthebuilder123 is a Warehouse resident. You'll find him there 90% of the time the other 10% he'll probably be visiting sloth. He is NOT affiliated with the show... at least he says, some believe he's in love with the show. His favorite game is Platform Racing 2, which he will be playing if he is not attempting to get a badge. His best(IRL)friends are Shinykecleon (see below) and Higglytownheroes (See below). His brother is Killer518(also below). And his sister... is Wolfegirl(Also not listed on this page. She's annoying and barely even goes on, but I felt like mentioning her). cheeseofdoom cheeseofdoom is one of the most creative people in the Warehouse. He always has new ideas, and can make just about anything. He is talented with Gimp, and does lots of coding in html and css. ErgoDyne ErgoDyne is the longest active member of the Warehouse. She will call you on your crap and is stubborn beyond all reason. Don't argue with her. She won't stop. Her love for serial killers might have something to do with that. Or maybe it's because she have an unhealthy interest in bacteria and viruses. Higglytownheroes Higglytownheroeshas the worst name in Warehouse history :P. This is so because he did not realize that he would like kongregate.com so much and gave himself this dumb name. He is currently level 31 in platform racing 2 (5/8/09) and loves to chat about 40% of the time. quote: "I pwn noobs" © Killer518 Killer518 will be seen 99% at The Warehouse 1% of the time at Sloth. Killer518 always types correct spelling and that stuff. If you annoy Killer518 he's not afraid to snipe you in the head. Killer is somewhat annoying about 20% of the time but he tries to not be annoying 8D! Killer518 is always coming up with new emotes! Killer518's favorite game is Platform Racing 2 my level's are at Bootsfan123! Killer518 hangs out on The Roof of The Warehouse he'll be seein yall around sometime on The Roof! Killer518 will be seeing you around at The Warehouse or 1% at Sloth but come to The Warehouse!!! Killer518 is always on The Roof duct taping people to the cieling. kim108 kim108 is a hyperactive, attention craving redhead (something her CAPS USAGE is proof of). She is the femme fatale purring kitty of The Warehouse, but we all love her. Rumour has it she's married as well. Also, she is now a Sloth regular, but objects to being taken off this list. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is one of our elders. We often seek him for advice. He never turns down the opportunity to play a tower defense game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. Luong10 Luong10 is lazy, easily bored, likes dragonfable, games, shoop da whoop, etc.... He spams, does stuff, uhh.... likes doing that >> :Þ ...yeah. luong10 is a lazy kid who gets bored, likes games such as super smash bros. brawl, he likes shoop da whoop, inserting codes :Þ (he knows the code for spamming), and enters the chatroom by saying "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." microman362 microman362, as does ShinyKecleon, wished the list to be in alphabetical order. So he put it in alphabetical order. His personality isn't really distinguishable from that of a fire hydrant. Misaki Misaki is obsessed with all things Japanese... and cheese. NinjaGamer NinjaGamer is the rebel without a cause, not too happy about moderation of chat. However, don't troll in front of him or to his friends, he will defend the Warehouse and its inhabitants and won't back down. He is currently learning Action Script so he too can make flash games. He also is a large fan of anime and manga. Raelyn Raelyn is a soldier in the US Army currently serving a tour in Iraq. He is stationed in Hawaii with his wife and young daughter. We hope he comes home soon. ShinyKecleon Simply put, Shiny is the egotistical bastard with a blue, zig-zaggy stripe around his reptilian features. He's considered a regular, but you only have a 1/8192 chance of seeing him. Some people consider him the "wittiest" of the troll-slayers, being able to make his speedkills with humorous lines of chat text. However, most people just consider him an egotistical bastard. He's fighting to make his Wiki-bio the longest so the large amount of text will attract the eyes of those reading this page (hey, when he said he was an egotistical bastard, he wasn't kidding). Shiny is writing a book!!!1 He loves writing, as it is his method of creative expression, and a chance to recreate the world from scratch and bend the rules of time and space!!! He put this section here to inform people that it is a fantasy, and is coming along quite nicely, thankyouverymuch. This thing's gonna go all the way to the top, babeh!With luck and relentlessness, it will be published, supposedly. Look for it in stores sometime late 2011. Slappytheclown You would think Slappytheclown is the room's clown, but he's not. And, for the record, he's honestly trying to stop!!! Turagalover Nobody likes Turgy (for reasons unknown), but he is a regular (and talks a lot) and thus deserves to be mentioned in this section. Guo12345 Guo12345 loves to play multiplayer checkers or talk to friends.He likes roll playing.He hates spammers/trolls/chat nukers/people that hate guo12345.He also likes to just watch over chat while he watches on Hulu.com.He never left TW for more than 5 minutes so he is very known and regular there. Moderators GASP! We have none! Areas in The Warehouse Know your way around The Warehouse. Center It's the exact center of The Warehouse. Here we congregate. And party. Cold Storage We have to keep our food somewhere. And the Yeti. Truth be told, there is not much food left in there after the Yeti came. We should rename it the Yeti Storage, but where would we keep our food then? Foreman Office Reserved for some of the hardcore regulars. Front Entrance It's locked and barricaded. No one gets in this way. Loading Ramps (north) We do not load and unload contraband here. Stay out of this area! Loading Ramps (west) By the loading ramps on the west side of The Warehouse is where we keep our trebuchet. Trolls captured roaming in The Warehouse, is catapulted away from The Warehouse with this medieval instrument of warfare. Oversight platform Far up under the cieling, there is a large platform with a glass floor and view over the whole Warehouse. Here sits Nordavind, playing games, and on occation ambushing trolls that might appear. Secret Hole In Wall Can't tell you where this is; sorry. Sewer Entrance The most sneaky inhabitants enters through here. It should not be used if you're unarmed, the sewers have some strange creatures. Some say it's rats and snakes affected by some virus, and some blame ErgoDyne for the virus. Side Entrance All newcomers enter this way. That's how we know they're newcomers. A pit trap on the inside of the door takes care of the natural selection (and feeds the pet shark). The Roof Killer518 roams up here. The only way up is by the rusty fire escape ladder on the outside. A hatch lets you climb down into The Warehouse. Category:Kongregate Category:Chatrooms Category:The Warehouse